The Eight Sided Lovers
by OfficialNess
Summary: Left, and heart-broken. In a new town, with his new friends, can Lucas be able to return and repair what he left? Or is it just a love that could never be, ever? CROSSOVER!


AN: Sorry if any mistakes :# review, I love them. This is for all my fans out there! Thank you for all your support!

* * *

**Chapter1~ **The Ugly Duckling Beginning

We were friends. Nerds forever, together. No girls ever liked us, and we didn't care. Every year, my feelings only grew, you were more to me. You were a legend in my book, and I always wanted to tell you my feelings. And I will. Never will I stop, even if you like me back, I will only continue to spread my love, until my last breath.

* * *

During the summer, we both got into baseball. You were gifted in this sport, I was even jealous. Your smile, was shining, when you spoke, you sounded like me.  
"THough LucaTh, you THink I'll be able THo be in THe baTHball THeam?" He spitted at his th's. I nodded, our braces made us slur so much! As we grew older, my feelings grew, and I was ready to tell you my feelings, and one day it was my last chance...me and my family will move to somewhere far away for a few years. The thought of leaving you, it...I couldn't bear it.

I ran down the stairs from my class, the school's bell rang. School is over, and as my heart pumped, I was unstoppable! Getting to Ness is the goal of today and now!

I arrived, not a second late, or that was what I thought. I saw Ness, leaning over a locker. My mind was curious, what was Ness doing?

I regretted finding out, but sadly, was happy to. My heart, it broke, and I ran off. Ness! Ness asked Paula, that girl! She liked Ness, but for other reasons.

Now they embraced in front of me, I felt like a spirit. Simply, not noticed! She stared at me as she embraced, she smiled wickedly. She wants him all for her.

I ran, ran through the park me and Ness used to go to. Ran past the house we first met. Finally, to my house which was empty except for my items.

Men, rushed in and grabbed everything left, and my mother, father, and brother, Claus embraced. For they see I am in no mood to smile.

"Mother, Father, Claus. I wish to leave now."

They stared at me with amazement,

"Don't you want to say bye to everyone? What about Ness?"

"Don't say that name! He betrayed me!"

My brother stared at me, he knew me. He knew my love. And still, he accepted it. We enter the car. silently, I stare out the window, colors fly by. I pull out the notebook Ness gave my to write if I get bored. I asked Claus for a pen. I wrote my feelings down, and folded it.

I threw it out the window, I soon regretted leaving so early. Imagined how upset Ness would be...No, I'm moving to a far away place. With better people, I will find my true lover, my Ness...My Ness...

I dozed off for a moment, but my brother woke up to experience my new home. The place looked simple, it had trams everywhere, and had shops with people.

Kids filled the place. I saw the sign over by a large hole, Claus whispered how he wanted to go in the hole. I looked at him as if he's crazy.

Well, I can not judge him, he is adventurous, and well I admire that. I just wish it wouldn't to his head. Claus and me went to explore as, mom and dad unpack.

The place seems nice, there were lots of kids, laughter nearly filled the air. We decided to walk around a bit. Claus stopped me,

"Look at that kid's hair!"

I stared my eyes widened, his hair was really spiky, and a soft brunette. he had like a twin which didn't have the same amount of spikes as the other, but still.

This one was blonde, soon more came within the group. A tall blonde, he seems older, and really strong! The brunette noticed me and walked over to me, the others followed.

"Hi! You're the new student?"

"We're both are.."

The two guys stared at each other than at us.

"You guys are twins?"

"yep, and you guys?"

"Nah." The brunette extended his hand to me,

"My name is Sora. Sora Sukaru."

"And my name is Roxas."

We shook their hand. I knew this was going to be a pleasant time in the this new town that was named

**_Twilight Town_**

* * *

**Author's note: Please be advised that this only become longer in next incoming chapters. And not Yes its Sora and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts that they meet. They next few chapters explain the rest..Its three people in the group...Sora, Roxas and the real strong one is Cloud. Enjoy, until next time...Note this will get real sad..The first part was the ugly ducking, just wait and see  
**


End file.
